Bench press stands typically have a frame for supporting a barbell or other weight system and a bench or user support. The present invention provides an improvement in the construction of bench press and similar type stands.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a system for positioning a user support of an exercise device relative to a frame configured for supporting exercise weights. The system advantageously enables the user support to be centered relative to the frame (if such is desired) and to be incrementally or infinitesimally positioned along a dimension of the frame, such as the length dimension of the frame.
In a preferred embodiment, the system includes a user support having a user support surface. For example, the user support may preferably be a bench for performing bench press type exercises. A pair of positioning members are connected to the user support, with each positioning member extending outwardly from opposite sides of the user support and being substantially aligned along a common axis. For example, in a preferred embodiment, the positioning members may be rods that connect, preferably by a quick-release mechanism, to a base or support leg of the user support.
The system also includes a frame configured for supporting exercise weights. For example, the frame may be configured for supporting a barbell or the like for use with the bench to enable the user to perform bench press type exercises. The frame includes a pair of spaced apart portions, the spacing between the spaced apart portions of the frame defining a space configured for receiving the user support. In a preferred embodiment, the spaced apart portions are rails that extend parallel to one another adjacent the ground from opposite sides of the frame.
A guide is located on each of the spaced apart portions of the frame. Each guide defines a plurality of receivers each of which is configured for receiving a portion of one of the positioning members. The guides are each located such that the receivers of each guide are in substantial registry with one another. In a preferred embodiment, the guides are elongate metal strips having U-shaped notches uniformly defined along the length thereof. The user support is adjustably and incrementally positionable relative to the frame by selectively positioning the positioning members so that they are received by the receivers to effect selective positioning of the user support relative to the frame.